christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha's Magical Christmas
Alpha's Magical Christmas is a direct-to-video Christmas special based on the Saban Entertainment television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, originally released on October 19, 1994 as a fan club-exclusive video. Like the similar Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Christmas video We Wish You a Turtle Christmas, which was released around the same time, Alpha's Magical Christmas is notoriously known for being of poor production quality and having a barren, nonsensical story. Synopsis The episode begins in the Command Center decorated for Christmas with Alpha 5 (the Command Center's robot) walking in as the episode's title is shown on screen. Alpha 5 breaks the fourth wall and tells the audience that he's just putting the final touches on his Christmas tree before the big day arrives. He then goes on to tell the audience that he feels quite happy about Christmas that year even though he didn't feel that way at the beginning of the day. The rest of the episode then goes into a flashback where Alpha 5 is telling Zordon that he just can't get into the Christmas Spirit. Zordon tells Alpha 5 to cheer up as it's Christmas Eve, although it does seem too quiet without the rangers. When Alpha asks where the Rangers are, Zordon responds that they are at the North Pole helping Santa Claus get ready for his annual trip, as it is a "very important mission". To cheer Alpha up over being left alone by the Rangers again, he makes a Christmas tree float down from the ceiling and later allows Alpha to sing Christmas carols with several children from all over the world. At the end of the special we cut back to the same area we see at the beginning, where Alpha says goodbye and that he, Zordon, and the Rangers hope we have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year. Songs * "O Christmas Tree" * "Here We Come A-Caroling" * "Deck the Halls" * "Jingle Bells" * "Good King Wenceslas" * "Up on the Housetop" * "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" * "I'll Be Home for Christmas" * "Silent Night" * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Availability Six years after the special's original VHS release, it was featured on the Power Rangers Holiday Special VHS tape (which also included "A Season to Remember" and "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger") in 2000. It made its DVD debut on a bonus disc packaged with Shout! Factory's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series DVD box set in 2012. It was also included on the Power Rangers Super Samurai: A Christmas Wish DVD, along with "Stuck On Christmas". AlphasMagicalChristmasVHS.jpg| PowerRangersHolidaySpecialVHS.jpg| Trivia * Unlike the later Power Rangers Christmas episodes, Alpha's Magical Christmas messes up its own positioning in continuity. Tommy appears in his Green Ranger uniform (which would indicate this takes place before "Green No More"), yet they show replacement Rangers Rocky, Adam and Aisha on the Viewing Globe and Zordon mentions of Jason, Zack and Trini being at the Youth Peace Conference (which would put it in the middle of the second season). Thus, it is easy to say that this is the only non-canon Power Rangers special. *Despite being a Christmas special, several of the clips are from the Halloween episodes; additionally, the special was released on October 19th, 1994. *This is notably the first production where , the voice actor for Alpha 5, is credited by his name (rather than "Richard Wood" as in the series). *This special was adapted into the book-and-cassette/book-and-CD titled Lord Zedd's Holiday Humbug. Several key differences exist in the two versions: **Lord Zedd launching an attack, resurrecting Primator to frame the Rangers in a heist of Christmas presents. **Alpha contacting Aisha and Adam on the Viewing Globe about the attack. **A ThunderZord and Thunder Megazord battle against Primator. Criticism Alpha's Magical Christmas is continually panned and ridiculed by most Power Rangers fans for its excessively saccharine tone, the lack of action/adventure and creativity, the constant singing and completely ignoring the series' continuity, much less its own continuity (a shot of Suzie clapping and saying "Yay!" is used three times, for example; Kimberly and the others also say they have to load the sleigh when they are clearly seen doing so on the Viewing Globe in an earlier scene). Excusing the fact that Zordon allows children into the Command Center merely to sing and do activities with Alpha (claiming that he made arrangements to do so in spite of the fact that no one can enter the Command Center without a Power Coin), when the Rangers appear, Tommy is clad in his Green Ranger uniform, despite this special being set at the middle of season two when the Green Ranger powers were depleted. The presence of Rocky, Adam and Aisha at the end of the special further confuses the issue, as they weren't on the team nor in Angel Grove during the Green Ranger era. Already Power Rangers, they speak to Alpha through the Viewing Globe, wishing him a Merry Christmas, wearing the same outfits they originally wore in The Ninja Encounter. Tommy could be in his Green Ranger uniform because it is one of the colors of Christmas, though they don't mention why he is wearing it or how he got the suit. However, despite the hurtful criticisms, fans of have praised the special for his performance in the special and wonderful singing talent, and some even praise it because there is no fighting or villains wreaking havoc (it can therefore be assumed that Lord Zedd and the other villains are taking a break from fighting the Rangers like in Lord Zedd's Monster Heads), even though the martial arts and hero/villain stories are what make the show entertaining to begin with. Some fans have also praised the special for bringing to light Alpha's fears of the Rangers ignoring, neglecting and abusing him. Alpha's Magical Christmas is also notable for being the first and only Christmas special to center around a supporting character in the early Power Rangers franchise; in this case it is Alpha 5. It is also notable for being the only special in the franchise to mention God and Jesus Christ, at least in song. Cast See also * "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" * "A Season to Remember" * "Christmas Together, Friends Forever" * "Stuck On Christmas" External links * * Category:Specials Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:1994 releases Category:Saban Category:Musicals